


get outta my dreams (get into my car)

by designatedheart (coffeewordangel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, i just think im funny, soulmate dreams, there are no cars in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/designatedheart
Summary: If Baekhyun were in charge, soulmate dreams would be a whole lot more useful. This is just inefficient.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 88





	get outta my dreams (get into my car)

Baekhyun gets his first soulmate dream a month into his final year of university. At first he doesn't recognize it for what it is. He'd given up hope of even having the dreams since they came so late. 

A week of dreaming of the same hands, large and long-fingered, makes him realize this isn't normal. Who dreams of a stranger's hands if they're not being used for anything fun?

"I think I'm having soulmate dreams."

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "And how do you feel about this?"

"They're not very useful," Baekhyun replies petulantly. He glares down at his lunch. "I'm just dreaming of hands. Holding things. How the fuck is that supposed to lead me to anyone?"

Jongin and Kyungsoo exchange amused looks that Baekhyun pretends he doesn't see. Being friends with couples is so obnoxious. 

"What were they holding?" Jongin asks curiously. 

"A book, a phone, a pen, a controller three times and a pen again," Baekhyun lists off, ticking them on his fingers. 

Kyungsoo laughs. "Okay, so you know they can read and write, they have a phone and play games as much as you do."

"He," Baekhyun grumbles, sipping his water. This dumb soulmate situation might give him premature wrinkles but at least he'll be hydrated and luminous. "My soulmate is definitely a guy." 

"Are they good hands?" Kyungsoo asks, looking entirely too entertained. 

Baekhyun sighs. "Yes. They're big and kind of sexy but I am not going to be able to locate this dude through his hands."

"Look," Jongin begins gently. "The dreams are different for everyone, but they start getting more detailed. You should be able to see more clearly soon." 

"I know patience isn't your strong suit," Kyungsoo adds a little too condescendingly for Baekhyun's tastes. "But eventually you'll find him. Or he'll find you. Give it time."

Baekhyun glares at him. "Easy for you to say, you've been practically married to your model hot soulmate for four years." 

Jongin blushes and Kyungsoo just looks smug. Baekhyun decides he's had enough of this conversation and stands up with a huff. 

"Both of you are worse than useless," he states irritatedly, glaring at his friends. "Tomorrow you will help me analyze these." 

The 'or else' goes unsaid but Baekhyun thinks he made it pretty clear. Neither of them look appropriately cowed or even mildly concerned. 

"Have a good class, Baek," Kyungsoo says with faux sweetness, stealing a carrot off Jongin's plate. 

Baekhyun makes a disgusted face and stomps off. How is he supposed to focus on things like learning when he has a soulmate out there somewhere? What is he supposed to do with that?

First year he had watched everyone around him find their soulmates and pair off. Second year he still had hope that his own dreams were just slightly delayed. Last year he had given up and, in a display of bitterness and a 'fuck you' to fate for denying him a soulmate, Baekhyun had slept around. A lot. 

This year Baekhyun had started with a clear head. He was resigned to his fate, but older and wiser. This year he would focus on school and cut down on the partying and hookups and maybe find a relationship with someone else who didn't have a soulmate. That dating pool wasn't very big, but he was willing to wade through it. 

So of course fate decides to send him soulmate dreams four years late. Useless, informationless soulmate dreams. About someone whose palms make an iphone look _small_. And yes, maybe Baekhyun has idly wondered how they would feel holding him down but it's been a dry summer who could blame him? 

He doesn't even know if he _wants_ a soulmate now that he's moved through the grief process of not having one. Fuck. Fate is such an asshole.

\---

Days pass in a monotony of classes and assignments and little to no fun for Baekhyun. He isn't buckling under the pressure, but his self imposed abstinence chafes a bit. He misses the press of someone else's body against his own.

"We should go out this weekend," Baekhyun announces, settling in across from Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

"Pass," Kyungsoo replies mildly. 

Baekhyun sighs. He hadn't really expected anything else. His best friends are consummate introverts who would be happy to never leave their apartment. Baekhyun considers himself an omnivert, personally, so he kind of gets it. 

"Jongin," he addresses the softer of the two with a pleading tone. "Please? We haven't done anything together but eat lunch in ages."

Jongin looks conflicted, like he's wavering. Baekhyun senses an opening and pulls out the puppy eyes and pouty lips. Kyungsoo snorts but then Jongin leans over and whispers something in his ear that makes Kyungsoo's pupils dilate. Gross. 

"Fine," Kyungsoo says sharply. "But we're picking the club. You have terrible taste."

Baekhyun is too happy to be affronted and gives a little cheer and fist pump. "First round is on me!"

"I'm going to remember you said that," Kyungsoo warns. 

Baekhyun waves him off. "I have plenty of money. I haven't spent it on anything but food since we got here."

Sensing a brewing argument about fiscal responsibility, Jongin changes the subject. "Have you discovered any more about your soulmate?"

"Not really," Baekhyun says with a sigh. "I still just see his hands and sometimes the stuff he's doing is clearer. He plays League and was writing an essay once."

"So he's in school too?" Jongin asks, eyes bright and curious. "Do you think he's here? Usually soulmates are somewhat close in proximity."

Baekhyun shrugs. "Who knows? I couldn't really see exactly what the essay was about. It was kind of like seeing through a fisheye lens?"

Both of them nod like they know what he means. He supposes they do since they had these dreams about each other. This whole system seems highly impractical to Baekhyun. He has stacks of readings and essays to finish, he doesn't have time to be playing 'Who's My Soulmate?'. 

"How the fuck did you guys figure it out?" Baekhyun asks peevishly. He's never asked for the specifics before. Soulmates have been a kind of sensitive topic for him.

A delicate blush graces Jongin's high cheekbones. "Mirrors." 

Kyungsoo smirks. "I don't know what you're embarrassed about, baby. You were just dancing. I was the one who decided to start jacking off in front of a mirror."

Baekhyun makes gagging noises at him. He doesn't care how objectively hot his best friends are, he never wants to know about their sex life. Especially since he has a suspicion they're a lot more kinky than they let on. 

"Okay, but you didn't go to the same high school. How did you find each other?" Baekhyun glosses past mentions of Kyungsoo's dick for his own mental health. 

"Jongin's dance studio was right next to the cafe I worked at after school and he would come in all gorgeous and glowing after practice. I had the worst crush," Kyungsoo says. His expression is disgustingly fond. 

Jongin tips his head to nuzzle against Kyungsoo's shoulder. "You weren't the only one," he replies. "I didn't even drink coffee back then but I was there almost every day."

Baekhyun is caught in a web of complicated emotions. He's somehow jealous and fond and mildly grossed out all at once. Along with some other things he can't identify. 

"Cute," he finally declares. "And gross. You're getting sap all over."

Kyungsoo ignores him and presses a kiss to the top of Jongin's head. Jongin hums contentedly before turning his attention back to Baekhyun. "The process took months, though. I think I'd been having dreams for something like 3 months before I found out it was Soo."

"That seems very inefficient," Baekhyun grumbles, finishing off his lunch. "Why can't we just _know_?"

"No one knows for sure why it works the way it does. The theory is that you're shown more when you're truly ready for your soulmate, but it's just a theory," Jongin says with a small shrug. 

Kyungsoo gives him a sympathetic smile. "Have patience, Baek. It will be worth it, you'll see."

Baekhyun sighs and stands up, gathering his trash and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Text me where we're meeting Saturday. I'll see you later."

\---

Saturday morning Baekhyun wakes from dreams of a large, capable hand wrapped around the most perfect dick in existence. He's so hard he's aching and it barely takes touching himself to come hard enough to see stars.

Slowly his heart rate slows back down and Baekhyun muses about this new facet of his soulmate. He reckons that it makes sense that if they were made for each other his soulmate would have a dick Baekhyun wants to worship for the rest of his life. All the same, wow. 

Reluctantly he gets up and goes to shower. After throwing on sweats and eating some breakfast, most of the day is dedicated to working on homework. Tomorrow will most likely be lost to recovering from a hangover so he needs to get as much done today as he can. 

An hour before he has to meet his friends he changes into his tightest pair of black jeans with strategic rips and a clingy almost sheer white v neck that shows off his collarbones. He adds some necklaces and eyeliner and puts product in his hair. It's been forever since he's gotten dolled up and it feels good. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo are already waiting at the station for him and he eyes Jongin's cropped sweater as they head toward the club. It looks like he made it a crop top himself due to the slightly uneven hem but his waistline is insane and Baekhyun swallows his jealousy. 

"You let him leave the house like this?" Baekhyun teases Kyungsoo, gesturing toward Jongin's exposed skin and the sexy lace choker he's wearing. 

Kyungsoo just looks smug and wraps a firm hand around Jongin's waist. "I don't mind everyone drooling, they just can't touch."

"This is weird foreplay for you, isn't it?" Baekhyun asks, wrinkling his nose. 

Jongin rolls his eyes at both of them. "No one tells me what I can and can't wear," he says with a hint of irritation. 

Baekhyun drapes himself over Jongin's side just to annoy Kyungsoo. "Of course not, Nini," he coos, reaching up to poke Jongin's cheek. 

"You're so obnoxious," Kyungsoo says dryly. "Why are we friends with you?"

Baekhyun simpers at him. "Because I bring fun and excitement to your dull existence."

"Because Kyungsoo felt bad you didn't have a partner for your music theory class in first year and invited you to join his group," Jongin points out. "And then you just never left."

"Rude," Baekhyun pronounces. "You both love me. I don't see our other group member hanging around."

"Minseok hyung graduated," Kyungsoo says, amused. 

"Keep this up and I'm going to find better friends," Baekhyun warns with a pout.

Jongin grins down at him. "Shut up, you know we love you. You're loud and a drama queen but you're ours."

Mollified, Baekhyun snuggles closer and wishes he'd brought a jacket. It's colder than he thought it would be. Once he's in the club he figures he'll warm up. 

Baekhyun has never been to this club before but there's a line to get in and it looks more classy than trashy. He will never admit it out loud, but Kyungsoo wasn't wrong when he said Baekhyun's taste in clubs sucked. Cheap drinks and loud music are his only criteria. 

Inside it's dark and warm and Baekhyun makes good on his promise to buy the first round. He's missed the burn of alcohol down his throat and the way it heats him up from the inside out. 

Strong arms find him on the dance floor and Baekhyun spins to face his partner, delight flooding him when he realizes who it is. 

"Yixing!" He yells over the music. 

Yixing grins back and wiggles his hips. "Hey, Baek, it's been awhile."

Of all the people Baekhyun hooked up with last year, Yixing is the only one who he wanted to see more than once. Being around him is calming in a way Baekhyun can't explain, like Yixing's innate chill is contagious. 

"Did you want to come back to mine later?" Yixing asks in his ear. 

Baekhyun almost says yes. His dick is lonely, dammit, but he thinks of strong, capable hands and shakes his head. 

"I shouldn't," he replies regretfully. 

Yixing doesn't ask questions, just shrugs and smiles enigmatically. "Then we'll just dance."

The rest of the night passes in a blur of shots and throbbing bass. Baekhyun is sweaty and flushed when Kyungsoo finally shoves him into a cab. He's trashed but happy. He needed this.

\---

Regret comes in the form of a throbbing head and extreme nausea. He refuses to throw up, lying very still until the urge recedes. There's a bottle of Gatorade and a couple painkillers on his nightstand. Also a note:

'Text us so we know you didn't asphyxiate on your own vomit, you messy bitch.'

And in different handwriting just below that:

'Love you!'

Baekhyun laughs and then winces. He does love his friends and feels incredibly lucky to have them. Not that he's going to say so any time soon. 

Somehow his phone brightness is all the way up and he shuts his eyes against the glare, moaning pitifully. He squints and manages to turn it down before pulling up the group chat. 

'Longing for death but still alive,' he sends and then sets the phone down on the nightstand. 

He can't remember if he had a soulmate dream. He remembers a thick cock stretching him open but that's just his brain being a horny slut. Soulmate dreams aren't interactive. Which is another mark against their usefulness. They're just fragmented memories with varying clarity. 

If Baekhyun were in charge everyone would be able to communicate with their soulmates through dreams. None of these Memento-style bits and pieces to puzzle together. Although he remembers Kyungsoo's mirror plan and concedes it might be worth a shot. He has a full length one on the inside of his closet door. 

That feels like a problem for another day. Right now he wants to sleep off some of his hangover. He pulls the covers back over his head and snuggles down into his pillow to drift off again. 

When he wakes again he's feeling more human. The pain in his head is distant and his stomach is growling. He finds leftover fried rice in the fridge with another sticky note that just has a smiley face on it. His friends are really too good to him. 

He thinks he had an actual soulmate dream but he doesn't think it delivered any more information than he already has. Baekhyun sighs in frustration. He just wants to _know_ already. Patience has never been his strong suit. 

Baekhyun considers finishing his homework, but decides PUBG is more interesting. He's almost done and it's not due till Wednesday. Soulmate frustrations get pushed to the back burner.

\---

Monday morning's alarm comes too early. Baekhyun was up till 3 and deeply regrets all of his decisions. As he slowly gains consciousness under the hot spray of the shower his dream filters back into his memory.

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he almost vibrates in excitement. His soulmate has a tattoo! That has to narrow the field. And it's on his (firm, strong, Baekhyun wants to lick the veins) forearm. 

He barely manages to dry off before seeking pen and paper and sketching it from memory. As clear as it was he can't quite figure out what it's supposed to be. At least it's not basic flash. He's pretty sure he could never be soulmates with someone tasteless enough to have basic-ass tattoos. Baekhyun snaps a photo of his drawing and rushes to throw clothes on, shoving a beanie over his mostly damp hair since he doesn't have time to do anything with it. 

Baekhyun slides into his seat seconds before class starts. He can't focus on the professor, though. His eyes keep scanning every exposed male forearm around him. None of them have tattoos. 

Waiting for Kyungsoo and Jongin has him shifting anxiously in anticipation. Their class ends later than his on Mondays and ordinarily that's fine but he needs their input. 

"Hi!" Baekhyun greets brightly and perhaps a little too loud when they walk up. 

Kyungsoo pulls out a chair for Jongin before sliding into his own seat next to him. "What's with you?" He asks suspiciously, pulling two packed lunches out of his bag and setting one in front of Jongin. 

"I had a soulmate dream last night."

"What did you see?" Jongin asks placidly.

Baekhyun tries not to be annoyed that they're not more excited about this. He pulls out his phone and finds the picture before sliding it over. "He has a tattoo! I didn't get all the details I don't think but it looks kinda like that."

Jongin and Kyungsoo look at the screen, heads brushing, before looking at each other eyebrows raised. They have one of those silent couple exchanges that drive Baekhyun nuts. He's dying of curiosity. 

"What?" Baekhyun demands. "What is it? Do you know who it is?"

"Well…" Kyungsoo begins slowly. "It looks an awful lot like Chanyeol's tattoo."

Who? Baekhyun frowns. "Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol," Jongin elaborates, tilting his head toward the far end of the cafeteria. 

"Manic pixie dream boy Park?" Baekhyun blurts out, surprised. 

Kyungsoo purses his lips and looks unimpressed. "Don't be rude."

Baekhyun shrugs. "He dates uptight business majors and dyes his hair a different color whenever he gets dumped. Shoe fits."

He's also apparently some sort of musical genius and constantly surrounded by an army of admirers, both male and female. That's about all Baekhyun knows about him, really. One tends to notice tall men with candy colored hair and a harem orbiting around them. 

"He's a _person_ , Baek, not an archetype," Jongin chides in a disappointed tone. 

Baekhyun winces. Being chastised by Jongin is worse than disappointing his mother. He's right, though, and Baekhyun feels like a dick. 

"Yeah, okay. That was unkind," he admits. "What should I know about him?" 

Kyungsoo shrugs. "He's nice, I guess. Too loud sometimes but that doesn't seem like it would be a problem for you."

Baekhyun glares at him. "I know you meant that as an insult."

"He's really talented," Jongin jumps in to smoothe over a potential argument. "He did the sound mixing for our last dance showcase and he was really good. He plays a bunch of instruments and I think he sings?" 

Kyungsoo nods. "Yeah. He's got a good voice."

Baekhyun stares across the room, focused on Chanyeol's hands which are currently waving around animatedly as he tells some story. He'll have to see the tattoo to be sure but those hands do look very familiar. 

His stomach flips a little as he notices Chanyeol's sparkling eyes and the way his cute ears move when he smiles wide and happy. He's kind of pretty, actually. There's no point in getting ahead of himself but he could definitely do worse.

So he probably knows who his soulmate is. What does he do now?

\---

Baekhyun spends the next few days just observing. He catches a glimpse of the tattoo on Tuesday and it's definitely the same one he saw in his dream. Chanyeol is his soulmate.

All of his time spent watching Chanyeol doesn't make it any easier to approach him. His soulmate is really attractive and apparently very popular, rarely alone. His friends keep pushing him to introduce himself but he doesn't want an audience, thanks. 

By Friday he decides he needs to get it over with. If he doesn't then he'll spend all weekend obsessing. That just sounds miserable. 

Nerves roil Baekhyun's stomach like a storm as he approaches Chanyeol, who is alone for once. He takes a second to observe him. Chanyeol's hair is a silvery lavender now and fluffy, falling delicately around his big, pretty eyes. He looks kind of ethereal in his oversized hoodie. Baekhyun has no idea where a man of his size finds clothes big enough to give him sweater paws. 

"Hello," Baekhyun greets rather woodenly, taking a seat across from Chanyeol. He wishes he could be confident and charming but he feels like he might throw up.

Chanyeol's gaze is open, curious and when he smiles it's bright and friendly. "Hi! I'm afraid I don't know your name?"

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun introduces himself. He has no idea how to do this. His heart is threatening to pound out of his chest. 

"What can I help you with, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks in his deep husky voice. It sends a shiver down Baekhyun's spine. 

Baekhyun takes a deep, fortifying breath and steels his nerve. "Um. I'm sorry to come up to you so suddenly, but I believe you're my soulmate."

Chanyeol's open expression shutters and he stiffens. "Oh. I'm sure you're very nice but…" 

Is he being _rejected_? By his goddamn _soulmate_? Baekhyun clenches his teeth, torn between rage and mortification. 

Anger wins, surging through Baekhyun and washing away all reason. He stands back up and glares. This has been embarrassing as fuck for him and this ridiculous human has the audacity to reject him without any consideration? Hell no. 

"Listen here you overgrown muppet," Baekhyun lashes out. "I'm not one of your fan club simps. I have not been pining for you from afar and confessing in the weirdest possible way. I have no idea why the universe thought we would be a good match, but clearly a mistake has been made."

He stomps off with his pride stinging and embarrassment flushing his cheeks. Part of him wants to look back and see what Chanyeol's reaction is but it would ruin the whole storming off in righteous anger thing he's doing. 

Whatever. He started this year planning on never having a soulmate. Just because he knows who his soulmate is now doesn't have to mean a damn thing. 

Except the dreams don't stop. Of course they don't. Fate is a goddamn sadist. 

Every night he sees more of Chanyeol, crystal clear hd dreams that he wakes from with an aching chest and wet eyes. It's such a stupid thing to be upset about, he thinks. But whenever he sees Chanyeol on campus the other man awkwardly avoids his gaze and rushes away. 

Every time Baekhyun feels some mix of hurt and anger. Maybe he's not Chanyeol's type but he's a catch, damn it. Anyone should be lucky to have Baekhyun for their soulmate. 

Somehow all of this wounded pride leads to him riding a dildo in front of the full length mirror in his room. He had to move the bed to get the right angle and he feels a bit like a camboy performing for his potential audience of one, but even if Chanyeol doesn't dream about this, it feels amazing. 

Not so secretly Baekhyun hopes Chanyeol _does_ dream about it and experiences deep regret for all of his choices. Baekhyun knows exactly what he looks and sounds like taking a dick and he wants Chanyeol to know what he passed up. Also it's self care. He can multitask. 

There's no way to know for sure if his plan is working, if the snippets of memory in Chanyeol's dreams include Baekhyun's ass, but lately anytime he sees him, Chanyeol's ears turn bright red before he runs off in the opposite direction. Baekhyun unwillingly finds it adorable and kind of hates himself for it. He's busy being petty, he can't be getting all emotional.

***

"You're a fucking dumbass," Kyungsoo declares crisply.

Baekhyun hums and inspects his appearance in the mirror. Kyungsoo's judgemental words echo from his phone speaker in the small bathroom. 

"Probably," Baekhyun agrees. "But maybe the soulmate thing is overhyped. Just because it worked out for you doesn't mean it's for everybody."

"You know I hate being on speaker," Kyungsoo grumbles. "So you're going to what, bring back slutty Baek? Sleep around and ignore that this is probably a giant misunderstanding?"

Baekhyun frowns, stung by his friend's words. "No. I'm going to date. Maybe. Tonight I'm just going to drink probably. I'm not planning on anything else." 

Kyungsoo sighs heavily. "Okay, I'm sorry. That was unkind. I just don't understand why you won't try again."

"If he was interested he would have approached me by now," Baekhyun says grimly. "He just runs in the opposite direction."

It sucks. He's not going to pretend it doesn't, but he's not going to spend his life wondering 'what if' either. That just isn't how he deals with things. 

"I still think you're being stubborn but be careful tonight, don't get fucked up." 

Apparently having said all he wanted to say, Kyungsoo hangs up. He never says goodbye, just ends the call when he's done. Baekhyun is used to it. 

He really truly isn't looking for anything but a drink tonight. He didn't even dress up, is still in the jeans and hoodie he wore to class. The bar he chooses is down the street from his apartment and a bit of a dive, but the drinks are cheap and it's usually full of students. 

Baekhyun settles onto a stool at the bar and asks for a beer. He sips slowly and people watches, amused by the guy getting shot down hard across the room. 

"Baekhyun." 

The low voice behind him slides over him to pool at the base of his spine like desire. Baekhyun fights a shiver and slowly spins around to face its owner. 

Chanyeol looks beautiful even under the shitty bar lighting. A hint of kohl around his eyes makes them look even bigger than usual and his lips are bitten red. His long fingers nervously twist at the hem of his oversized black sweater. He looks so soft and pretty. 

Baekhyun can't breathe. His chest aches, knotted up and complicated. All he wants is to reach out and bury his hands in the lavender fluff of Chanyeol's hair and drag him close enough to suck at his exposed collarbone. 

"Hey," is what he settles on, voice choked. 

Chanyeol's gaze drops. "Can...can we talk?" 

A flush blooms over his cheekbones and he looks up at Baekhyun through his lashes. Baekhyun sits there stunned, charmed despite himself. As though of their own volition his hand reaches out to capture one of Chanyeol's and drag him closer. 

He comes easily, settling between Baekhyun's spread legs. Baekhyun can feel the warmth of his skin through the thin sweater and he smells divine. Baekhyun runs a thumb along the defined line of Chanyeol's jaw and the other man melts into it, pliant. 

"Fuck you're gorgeous," Baekhyun murmurs, brushing their lips together. It's chaste, barely even counts as a kiss, but he feels it all the way down to his toes. 

A low whine escapes Chanyeol's throat and he presses closer, draped over Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun buries his nose in Chanyeol's hair and breathes in the scent of his shampoo. 

"Are you sober?" he asks, voice gone rough. 

Chanyeol nods. "I just got here. Haven't had anything," he mumbles into Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Come back to mine?" Baekhyun's thighs press against Chanyeol's slim hips and he can feel the way he twitches at the invitation. 

"Yeah," he replies breathily. "Yes please."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Such a polite baby. Where was this a couple weeks ago?"

Chanyeol pulls back to look at him and his eyes look anguished and glassy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Baekhyun." 

Ordinarily Baekhyun can hold a grudge like it's his job, but every ounce of spite dissolves, dissipates like it was never there. He smiles kindly and kisses the tip of Chanyeol's nose before abandoning his mostly full beer and dragging him toward the door. 

"You can explain later," he says, fingers wrapping around Chanyeol's waist, pulling him close against the slight chill outside. "Unless you want to talk first?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, curls bouncing. "I honestly can't think right now."

Baekhyun's chuckle is low and suggestive. "Yeah, me neither."

Thank god his apartment is close because Baekhyun can't look at a single thing except Chanyeol the whole way. It's a miracle he didn't run into anything. Chanyeol keeps sneaking little side glances his way and each one makes him burn hot like a flame. 

Baekhyun fumbles his key code but gets it the second time and ushers Chanyeol inside. He gives them time to remove their shoes before shoving Chanyeol back against the door and devouring his mouth. He feels like heaven, letting Baekhyun lead with just enough pushback to keep it interesting. 

He jumps up to wrap his legs around Chanyeol's waist and Chanyeol catches him, big hands gripping his ass. He laughs, surprised and breathy, against Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun grins. 

"Bedroom is down the hall on the left," he directs and Chanyeol obediently carries him. 

Baekhyun is practically swooning at how strong his soulmate is. He thinks he might just make Chanyeol carry him around for no reason in sleeveless shirts so he can ogle his biceps. That's getting ahead of himself though. For now he just wants to get Chanyeol naked. 

Chanyeol doesn't seem body shy while stripping down. Not that he has anything to be shy about with miles of smooth skin and defined muscle spread across Baekhyun's mattress. He has an actual six pack what the fuck. Baekhyun wants to trace it with his tongue. His smile is small and nervous as Baekhyun looks him over, though. 

"Feeling a little objectified here," he jokes, gesturing toward Baekhyun who is still fully dressed. 

Baekhyun barks a laugh and pulls his hoodie over his head. "Sorry, got a little distracted. You're stunning."

Chanyeol flushes but preens at the praise. He reaches out to pull Baekhyun close by his belt loops and leans up to nuzzle at his stomach. It tickles a little and Baekhyun pets Chanyeol's soft hair. 

"Need to be inside you," Chanyeol mutters. "You've been driving me fucking crazy."

Baekhyun shakes with laughter and tugs at Chanyeol's hair until he looks at him. "You got my message then?"

Chanyeol glares up at him petulantly. "Loud and clear."

Baekhyun shimmies out of his jeans and underwear and pushes Chanyeol back to straddle his hips, grinding down teasingly. "Good. I wanted you to know exactly what you passed up."

There's not an ounce of him that wants to make Chanyeol suffer now and the way his eyes go suspiciously glassy is like a dagger to Baekhyun's heart. He bends down and kisses his soulmate, slow and sweet. 

"It's fine, baby," he soothes, reaching for the lube. He drops a condom on Chanyeol's broad chest and starts opening himself up. "Put that on."

Chanyeol's eyes Baekhyun's fingers sliding in and out of himself and his lower lip pushes out in the cutest damn pout Baekhyun's ever seen. "I wanted to do that."

"Next time," Baekhyun promises. "This is already gonna be over too soon. We've been riling each other up for weeks."

Chanyeol huffs and rolls his eyes but obediently rolls the condom over his cock. He slides his long, warm fingers up and down Baekhyun's sensitive inner thighs and Baekhyun almost loses his balance. Everything feels too good. Even the barest touch has him on edge. 

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Baekhyun says breathlessly. "Help me out here."

One of Chanyeol's hands settles over Baekhyun's hip and the other holds his cock steady as Baekhyun pushes down on it. For a second Baekhyun thinks he might come before he even bottoms out, vision fuzzing at how good Chanyeol feels spreading him open. 

"Fuck," he hisses. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Chanyeol just moans, grip on Baekhyun's hip tightening with bruising pressure. This can't be normal. No one Baekhyun has slept with has ever felt like this. He thought soulmate sex being magical was romance novel drivel but maybe not. 

Baekhyun has never considered himself a particularly jealous or possessive person but he's overcome with the desire to mark Chanyeol up, let all his admirers know that he belongs to Baekhyun. He settles for digging his nails into Chanyeol's shoulders as he lifts up and drops back down. 

It has to sting, but Chanyeol arches into it, head falling back in a long, drawn out moan. He's so sexy it's unreal. Baekhyun wants to wreck him, stake his claim, ruin him for any other lover. 

He was right, though, the culmination of all of their sexual tension has him barrelling toward orgasm at light speed. His thighs quake and he knows there's no stopping it. It crackles through him like lightning, numbing his fingers and blurring his vision. 

"Oh my god," he gasps wetly, collapsing onto Chanyeol. Below him Chanyeol jerks in an aftershock, sensitive to Baekhyun fluttering around him. 

"What the fuck," Chanyeol murmurs, sounding stunned. 

Baekhyun giggles. He feels high, weightless and buoyant. "There's wet wipes in the nightstand but I can't move my limbs."

"And you think I can?" Chanyeol asks, arching an eyebrow. 

"It's okay, we can be messy for a bit," Baekhyun says with a shrug. "You wanna tell me what your deal was? Seemed like you wanted to explain."

Chanyeol is quiet for a long moment and then sighs heavily. "I'm sorry. That wasn't the first time someone has claimed I'm their soulmate. I should have thought that maybe since I was having dreams too it might be real, but I kind of get confessed to a lot?"

"Yes, yes you're very hot," Baekhyun says with an eye roll. 

Chanyeol playfully slaps his ass. "Don't be mean. For a bit I thought my soulmate might be a girl because your hands are...kind of pretty? Delicate?"

"I can absolutely punch you with them," Baekhyun threatens. He doesn't really mind, though. 

"So that's sort of where I was at when you told me and obviously I made some erroneous conclusions." Chanyeol looks at him with wide, hopeful eyes. His eyeliner is a smoky mess and it shouldn't be nearly so attractive. 

"I feel like I should be mad," Baekhyun begins slowly. "But I'm not. Not anymore, anyway. It seems too easy, but aren't soulmates supposed to be easy?"

Chanyeol grins wide and cheesy. "Yeah, you seem pretty easy."

Baekhyun shrieks and smacks him on the shoulder. "I take it back! I want a refund!"

"No returns, no exchanges," Chanyeol says smugly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "I'm yours now."

Baekhyun pulls off Chanyeol and rolls to the mattress next to him. "I'm experiencing buyer's remorse. Be a useful soulmate and clean me up."

He watches as Chanyeol obediently finds the wipes and uses them to gently wipe him clean. All things considered he feels pretty fucking lucky. They don't know each other yet, but there aren't any of the usual jitters. Chanyeol already feels comfortable. Plus he's crazy hot. Baekhyun is going to flaunt him _so hard_. 

"You look smug," Chanyeol comments after he's disposed of the condom and wipes and snuggled up against Baekhyun's side. He seems amused. 

"Of course I am," Baekhyun says, playing with Chanyeol's hair. It's sticking out all over and he's so endeared. "I clearly won at soulmates."

Chanyeol rolls onto Baekhyun and looks up at him. His chin is digging into Baekhyun's sternum but Baekhyun wouldn't move him for the world. 

"Something that is normal and possible to achieve," Chanyeol teases. His expression goes a little shy and he ducks his head to rub his nose against Baekhyun's chest. Cute like _kittens_. Baekhyun wants to _squish_ him. "Me too, though."

"You should stay the weekend," Baekhyun suggests. "I want to get to know you." 

"I should probably go get clothes from my place then."

Baekhyun frowns. "Oh you think I'm letting you wear clothes this weekend? That's cute."

Chanyeol laughs and blushes at the same time. "Oh that kind of getting to know me." 

"I want to know you in all the ways," Baekhyun replies seriously. It's cheesy as fuck but if you can't be cheesy with your soulmate what's the point? "Obviously we're crazy compatible sexually and I want more of that but I also want to know who you are." 

The smile he gets in response leaves him breathless. "I'll stay. I want to know you too."

***

By the time Jongin and Kyungsoo arrive at the lunch table on Monday, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are cackling, leaning against each other, Chanyeol's limbs flailing. Baekhyun knows they're too loud and everyone is looking at them but he doesn't give a single fuck.

"Oh good," Kyungsoo greets flatly. "Now there's two of you." 

He's trying to look displeased but the fondness in his eyes gives him away. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him and moves into Chanyeol's lap. He hopes the fan club is watching. 

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, this is my soulmate, Chanyeol. Chanyeollie, this is my judgemental boring best friend Kyungsoo and his entirely too good for him soulmate Jongin." 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Hey, Yeol. My condolences on being paired with this diva." 

"It's nice to meet you again, Chanyeol," Jongin says pleasantly. 

Baekhyun squints his eyes at Kyungsoo. "So you know him well enough for a nickname. That's suspicious."

Chanyeol hooks his chin over Baekhyun's shoulder and presses a kiss to his neck. Fuck Baekhyun loves how comfy he is with PDA. He's just as handsy as Baekhyun and it's so _nice_. And not just because it puts that sour lemon expression on Kyungsoo's face. 

"We pair up for assignments for class a lot," Chanyeol explains, feeding Baekhyun a bite of chicken. 

Baekhyun hums his gratitude and nuzzles Chanyeol's cheek before turning back to Kyungsoo. "So you could have helped with this whole thing and chose to make me suffer?" 

Kyungsoo raises his eyes to the ceiling as though praying for strength. "At what point in our entire friendship have you ever listened to my advice once you've made up your mind?"

"Even if you never talked to each other to work it out now, you would keep finding yourself in each other's orbit until you got together," Jongin points out softly. "That's a pretty well documented phenomena." 

Baekhyun pouts at them. "Well no thanks to you we figured it out on our own." 

Chanyeol shifts a little under him and clears his throat. "Uh. Soo might have told me where to find you. At the bar."

"My whole life is a lie," Baekhyun gasps, clutching his chest. His theatrics make Chanyeol giggle and he smiles proudly. 

"We love you, you dumbass," Kyungsoo says. He looks pained having to state it. "Of course I talked to your barely more sensible soulmate." 

"Hey," Baekhyun and Chanyeol protest at the same time. 

"You really are very similar," Jongin states looking kind of fascinated. 

"As a repayment of the favor you could perhaps tone this down?" Kyungsoo suggests, gesturing to the cuddling. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at him and then each other with twin mischievous grins and go in for a messy, sloppy kiss. With entirely too much tongue. And maybe a little groping. But just a little.


End file.
